


Like scarred souls, we enter into each other’s empty hearts

by illuminosity



Category: Korean Drama, 피노키오 | Pinocchio (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan Soo is really drunk, Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, this is my first fanfic don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminosity/pseuds/illuminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really liked the scene where Yoo Rae and In Ha became drunk together so</p><p>title from every single day by non-fiction (Pinocchio OST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like scarred souls, we enter into each other’s empty hearts

It wasn't like Dal-Po didn't have any friends. It was just that all those friends had plans with their significant other and he was left sulking at home, because having no special someone to spend Christmas Eve with was kind of sad, he thought. A couple of friends did invite him over for dinner, but being a third wheel on a Christmas date wasn't on his wish list this year.

Yoo-Rae had asked him if he was free on Christmas, but he was quite positive that was just out of pity considering he had seen the way she stared at the cap whenever they were together. No, he had accepted the fact that he was a loveless loser this Christmas.

That was, until he received a text message from Chan-Soo asking him if he wanted to go out for a drink. He hesitated at first because really, they weren't that close and Chan-Soo used to hate him, but later abandoned that thought. This was his chance at a slightly less sad Christmas Eve. He sent him a text back telling him where he would meet him, slipped on his coat and shoes and left the house, a small smile playing on his lips.

Their initial greeting was slightly awkward, but after a few shots of soju the atmosphere became lighter and the room hotter and Dal-Po found himself laughing at almost everything Chan-Soo said. He wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy, he kept telling himself. After Chan-Soo downed his fifth shot, he pouted, stuck his chopstick in an eggroll and held it up. "Isn't it weird, Dal-Po ah? I really like this eggroll. But it doesn't like me back, because it likes a way prettier eggroll than me, and it makes me sad knowing that I'll never be with this eggroll." Chan-Soo whined drunkenly and Dal-Po smiled fondly.

"Do you have an eggroll, Dal-Po ah?" Dal-Po frowned "I don't know if I should tell you about my eggroll, you might tell someone." Chan-Soo pouted again and shook his head. "I won't tell anybody. And I drank so much, I'll have forgotten everything tomorrow anyway." Dal-Po licked his lips, not noticing Chan-Soo's gaze flicking to his mouth every few seconds. He sighed in defeat and held an eggroll up as well. "My eggroll is probably the most beautiful eggroll of all. But the problem is, I'm not close enough to my eggroll, do you get what I'm saying? If I were to tell my eggroll I liked it, it wouldn't understand it because it used to hate me a long, long time ago. What should I do, Chan-Soo ah?"

"Ah," Chan-Soo muttered, stroking his chin as if in deep thought. A few seconds passed before he, a little too loudly, shouted: "Aigoo, Dal-Po, you should tell your eggroll. The worst that could happen is that it won't talk to you anymore, but you're not close anyway, right? I'm a genius." He slapped his hand on the table like he had just solved every mystery that ever was. "Aish, Chan-Soo ah, it's time I took you home."

Dal-Po was quite tipsy himself, though not as wasted as Chan-Soo. He ordered the latter do climb on his back, said goodbye to the ahjusshi and stumbled out of the cafe. Chan-Soo kept whispering "I'm a genius" in Dal-Po"s ear and though he was sick of hearing it for the 30th time, each time he said it it sent shivers down Dal-Po's spine. Chan-Soo's lips were just barely touching his ear. "Chan-Soo ah, where do you live?" When Dal-Po didn't get and answer, he tried again. "Chan-Soo, I need you to tell me where you live, aish, you're heavy," he grunted, getting sore from the weight on his back. "Seoul..." Chan-Soo slurred. Dal-Po rolled his eyes, great.

By the time Dal-Po reached his own home his back felt numb. The moment he closed the front door behind him he dropped on his knees, Chan-Soo making a noise of protest. Dal-Po toed of his shoes and hoisted Chan-Soo up by his waist. "Come on, Chan-Soo ah, you need to sleep."

Dal-Po didn't particularly like the idea of having to undress Chan-Soo, but he knew from personal experience how uncomfortable it was to fall asleep in your clothes, so he took a deep breath and began unbuttoning Chan-Soo's shirt. "Aigoo," Chan-Soo slurred, "at least take me out on a date first." Dal-Po halted in his tracks and looked at him with big eyes, but the latter had closed his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips. Dal-Po shook his head and removed his undershirt as well, subconsciously biting his lips at the sight of Chan-Soo's bare chest. He then sighed and mentally prepared himself for anymore perverted comments and he unzipped Chan-Soo's pants and tried to pull them off his legs, but they were so tight Dal-Po wondered how he even got into them in the first place.

When he finally got his left leg out of the skin-tight pants, he looked up, only to find Chan-Soo smirking at him. "If you wanted to get into my pants you could've just asked, Dal-Po ah." Dal-Po shook his head, but played along. "Even if I would, the mood would by ruined by the time your pants are off."

He had tucked Chan-Soo in, put the bin beside his bed just in case and was starting to walk away when a hand clutching his shirt made him stop. "Stay with me Dal-Po ah," Chan-Soo had his face pressed into the pillow but Dal-Po had heard him very clearly.  "You don't know what you're saying, go to sleep," he whispered and pushed him down on the bed. "I'll be in on the couch just across the hall." But Chan-Soo kept grasping his shirt, even after slapping his hand away. "Dal-Po ah..." he kept whining and after several minutes Dal-Po finally gave in. "Fine, okay, I'll sleep here. Now let go of me so I can change." Chan-Soo immediately let go of him with a big smile. When he slipped next to Chan-Soo in bed, the smaller boy moved to press himself against him, throwing his leg over Dal-Po's hip and letting out a content sigh against his collarbone. Despite the ridiculousness of it all, Dal-Po found himself smiling. Perhaps this Christmas wasn't so bad after all. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Chan-Soo woke up the next morning, his hands were searching for something to hold on to, but where Dal-Po had slept next to him was now an empty spot. For a second, he o wondered where he was, but when he threw his head back in the pillow and smelled Dal-Po's scent, he smiled and looked at the ceiling. Chan-Soo slowly got up and walked to what he guessed was the living room. Dal-Po was standing there in front of the kitchen counter, in nothing but his boxers and a shirt, and he smiled and motioned for Chan-Soo to come over. The latter had to force himself not to look at Dal-Po's thighs as he took a seat at the kitchen island. Dal-Po handed him a bowl of cereal, a glass of water and a painkiller. "Merry Christmas, Chan-Soo ah," Dal-Po said, sitting across from him. Chan-Soo wished him a Merry Christmas and gladly took the painkiller, only now noticing his headache. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded, his gaze flickering to Dal-Po's lips as he talked, mesmerized by the way he licked his lips after every other sentence. "Chan-soo ah!" He looked up abruptly. "What were you saying?" Dal-Po smirked and bit his lip, and Chan-Soo felt himself turn red. "I asked if you remember anything from last night?" He shook his head. "Why, did I say something embarrassing?" Dal-Po shrugged, still smirking. "Not really, just something about eggrolls."


End file.
